


Dusk Till Dawn

by AlecWrites



Series: BoKuroo Week 2020 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Intercrural Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: And Kuroo definitely looked like a hungry lion.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: BoKuroo Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685536
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	Dusk Till Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> BoKuroo Week 2020 prompt: Sunsets/Sunrise

The plan was simple, and it was going to be executed just as easily. Fuck, and completely wreak Bokuto Koutarou all night long. Bokuto was waiting for tonight. Kuroo could tell in the way that Bokuto jumped and melted each time Kuroo brushed his hair behind his ears or wrapped a hand around his waist. Or kissed him gently on the forehead. Bokuto was needy all day, but Kuroo had promised him a wonderful night. 

This particular night started with drinks, outside in the yard, sitting on lawn chairs, watching the sunset. The red-orange sky turns into a dark deep blue, as the sun sets beautifully over the horizon. Bokuto was already whining when it got dark, alcohol tended to make him even needier. Kuroo just chuckled when he lifted Bokuto over his shoulder and carried him to the bedroom.

Kuroo didn’t hold back, he threw Bokuto onto the mattress, watching as the beautiful comforter crumbled and wrinkled underneath him, but neither of them paid attention to it. Kuroo pressed a knee into the bed, and Bokuto groaned, it was clearly involuntary but it happened anyway, and it was too late to stop it. Kuroo crawled seductively over to Bokuto, who was propped up on his elbows, watching Kuroo approach him like a predator hunting his prey. 

And Kuroo definitely looked like a hungry lion.

“What do you want?” Kuroo asked, hovering over Bokuto.

“You.” Bokuto managed, the air suddenly non-existent. Kuroo smirked as he leaned down to press his lips against Bokuto's featherlight touch, but Bokuto’s skin was already on fire. Kuroo hadn’t even touched him yet and Bokuto was already burning with need. Kuroo’s heat, his warmth surrounding every inch of him. The tension in Bokuto’s elbow faltered and gave out, making his shoulders hit the bed with a soft thump. Kuroo’s smirk only widened as he slowly leaned down to kiss him again. This time Bokuto chased the kiss, bringing his hands into Kuroo’s hair so he couldn’t escape again.

That wasn’t Kuroo’s plan. He wanted to stay as long as Bokuto wanted him. Kuroo kissed him with passion, with a fever that was too high for either of them to think straight. Kuroo rolled his hips against Bokuto’s grinding against him so that he could feel his need. Bokuto groaned into Kuroo’s mouth, and Kuroo swallowed the sound.

“Tetsurou, please, please touch me,” Bokuto begged.

It’s true, Kuroo hasn’t touched him yet, not even a little bit. The only friction or connection he was getting was from their lips and the grinding of their growing erections. The heat was irreplaceable but he wanted more, he  _ needed _ more.

“Oh, you think you deserve to be touched? Have you been good today?” Kuroo teased, truthfully Bokuto was well behaved all day, and he deserved to be completely pampered. Bokuto cried, a choked noise leaving his throat, and Kuroo looked up at him, concerned in his mind, just checking. But Bokuto was red and flushed and it was clear that he knew the game that Kuroo was playing. The idea slowly forming in his head.

“Yes sir, I was very good today,” Bokuto answered his voice small, and Kuroo gave an appreciative hum and a quick roll of his hips which made Bokuto keen.

“That’s right, you were very very good today, so what do you want baby, what do you really want?” Kuroo repeated the question because he wanted to know, not just surface level, he wanted to know what Bokuto lusted after at the moment. Not just him, not just his touch, what he really wanted.

“I-i want you to blow me…” Bokuto admitted, and the blush that covered his face went all the way down his neck, and probably colored his chest. Kuroo smirked.

“Oh? Baby wants me to suck them, so good, with my hot wet mouth?” Kuroo asked, and Bokuto whined because that’s exactly what he wants. He shifted his hips against Kuroo’s and the raven smiled. He moved his fingers along the bed, still refusing to touch Bokuto, dipping his fingers around the hem of his shirt, and pulling it over his head. Bokuto complied easily, sitting up when he needed to. 

“You want my mouth on you? All over you right baby?” Kuroo asks, and he pressed a soft kiss against Bokuto’s collar bone. Bokuto bucks at the motion, just a soft gentle kiss making his entire body jump. So when Kuroo’s tongue darts out, and he drags it along Bokuto’s collarbone, Bokuto groans. Hot breath escaping his lips as his body begins to burn. Kuroo moves farther down, moving his tongue in a slow gentle circle around Bokuto’s nipple, before closing his lips around it and suckling.

Now even Kuroo is having trouble holding back, hearing Bokuto beg and whine, and feeling his hard erection pressing into his own, making him just hungry and needy for release. Kuroo stops his own hand from touching Bokuto’s, trailing hickeys along his body instead. Purplish bruises painting Bokuto’s skin like a canvas, and each suck brings Bokuto calling out Kuroo’s name in desperation. Hot breaths fall from Bokuto’s lips, and Kuroo is aching to brush his lips against Bokuto’s mouth. His chest rising as he watches Kuroo’s mouth trace the length of his body. His body slightly arched off the bed, his back muscles constricting, the longer he holds his pose, he begins to feel a pleasant sting radiating through his body.

“Tell me again, what you want Koutarou-” Using Bokuto’s given name was a dirty trick, but the way that Kuroo watched Bokuto’s eyes darken was completely worth it. Bokuto sucked in a huff of breath that exhaled through his whole body, shaking his limbs as the breath left his lips. 

“I want-” Bokuto said, he cleared his throat and looked down with Kuroo with determination. “I want you to suck me off.” A pleasant shiver rolls through Kuroo’s body. Bokuto shifts when Kuroo does, Bokuto moves a pillow behind his head and Kuroo moves in between Bokuto legs, which was bent and open for him. Kuroo’s fingers still haven’t touched the surface on Bokuto’s skin, and Bokuto has begun to notice. Only lips, and breathy words. Kuroo plans on keeping it that way, moving and adjusting his hands so he doesn’t have to touch him. Bokuto pulls down and kicks off his boxers quickly, eager to feel Kuroo.

Bokuto’s erection peaked, leaking with precum. Kuroo traces the drip that attempts to escape down Bokuto’s shaft, starting from the base to the head Kuroo licks up, and a shiver runs through Bokuto’s body as he exhales. Not a moment of recovery goes by before Kuroo moves his lips around Bokuto’s cockhead. He swirled his tongue around the tip inside of his mouth. Now, moving deep long breaths through his nostrils, he opens up his throat, bringing more of Bokuto’s length, more of his girth into his hot wet space. Bokuto’s head falls back, the top of his brushing the headboard but Bokuto doesn’t notice as he moves his fingers into Kuroo’s hair. Bokuto gives it a gentle tug, and Kuroo hums around him appreciatively. 

Bokuto is unraveling, Kuroo’s building saliva inside of his mouth, allowing loud wet noises to feel the room. Each lewd noise pulls more and more sounds from Bokuto’s mouth. “Tetsurou-it’s so good, so so good.” He repeats the word good a few more times before he begins thrusting into Kuroo’s mouth. Kuroo takes it, just the way he wants. He swallows around him and Bokuto basically cries out, drool dripping from his lips. Kuroo’s eyes are watering, and Bokuto is petting him, petting him like he’s the prettiest thing he’s ever seen. Cheeks hollowed out, tears filling his eyes and spilling over flushed cheeks. It makes Bokuto’s thrusts roughly until he stops, and everything goes white as he spills into Kuroo’s mouth. Kuroo moans around him, his body taking the hot load down his throat. Slowly and carefully Kuroo pulls away, watching as Bokuto’s spent cock falls between his legs, and Bokuto’s head falls against his pillow. Kuroo loves the way that Bokuto looks, rubbing the wetness of his eyes, but Bokuto isn’t quite  _ wrecked  _ just yet. A sly smirk pulls at the corner of his lips.

“Did you forget about me?” Kuroo asks, and Bokuto’s eyes try to open, but the heaviness of them makes it impossible. “It’s okay baby, you don’t need to do much with what I’m planning,” Kuroo says quietly, gathering Bokuto’s legs and pressing them together. He nods his head happily before moving to the nightside grabbing a small bottle. He rubs the solution all over the inside of Bokuto’s thighs. Bokuto sighs at the contact, content. Then Bokuto’s legs are back against Kuroo’s bare chest, his shirt somehow lost. Kuroo pushes his erection in between Bokuto’s slicked up thighs, and Bokuto sighs gently again, but this time it was more of a needy whine. This made Kuroo smile as he shifted closer, pushing his erection all the way through.

“I know you are tired baby, but flex your thighs for me.” And Bokuto complied, Kuroo’s dick seemed small inside all of the meat and muscle of Bokuto’s thighs and moans began to rain down from Kuroo’s mouth. Awful lewd obscenities, and made Bokuto blush furiously. Kuroo was blurting out so many things, about how amazing Bokuto’s thighs felt. The way that Kuroo felt like he was so close already, his thrusts becoming desperate and stuttered. Bokuto watched Kuroo fall apart in front of him, pulling him easily from the high of his own orgasm, as Kuroo reached him. Kuroo spilled his seed inside of Bokuto’s thighs and over his chest. Bokuto jumped slightly, a natural scare and Kuroo’s body went limp. He leaned forward, forcing Bokuto’s body to bend in an awkward position. When Bokuto groaned from the pain in his back, Kuroo was finally aware enough to move, rolling on to his back, to relax. 

-

Bokuto clawed his nails into Kuroo’s shoulder, hot heavy breaths shared between them. They weren’t two people anymore, as Kuroo slammed his hips into his lover, he couldn’t even remember his own name. Only Bokuto’s. “Koutarou.” Fell over his lips again and again basically in time with his thrusts, and Bokuto wasn’t even forming words. It was all “ahh’s” and “ _ fucks _ ” each time Kuroo rubbed against Bokuto’s prostate. Neither of them knew what time it was, they have been so swept up in the ecstasy of it all. This must have been the third or fourth time they’ve had sex tonight. Bokuto was starting to ache, his hole red and rubbed so much, but when Kuroo entered him time and time again all of his senses dulled and he was focused only on the goal of cumming, or making Kuroo cum. Bokuto’s eyes were red, he was crying, so much pleasure has been overwhelming, Sweat has dried and reformed over his hairline he would need a shower after this. 

However, his mind was on other things.

Kuroo felt  _ amazing _ inside of him. He could hear his heart racing in his ears, his legs were wrapped around Kuroo tightly, and with each thrust, Kuroo groaned. The sound was low and rumbling in his throat. It was heavy and rough, almost like he was in pain, his heartbeat and beat and beat, and Bokuto’s was in time with his. His favorite moments so far are when Kuroo leans down to kiss him, all tongue, bites, and love. Kuroo has said it several times, he tells Bokuto that he loves him, and Bokuto can’t help but tighten around him, which makes Kuroo say-

“Fuck.” The word drops from his mouth as he moves his hips against Bokuto in rough needy thrusts. Bokuto can tell he is close, and the last time they had sex Bokuto came when Kuroo’s wrapped his thin sexy fingers around his throbbing length that helps him release. Which means he’s going to make Bokuto come untouched this time. Only the stimulation to his prostate will be his undoing, and the anticipation kills him.

Kuroo moves a hand onto Bokuto’s face, holding himself up with his other arm. The pad of his thumb runs across Bokuto’s bottom lip. He shifts so Bokuto’s mouth falls open and Bokuto’s tongue immediately darts out to lick his finger. Kuroo shivers and Bokuto like that reaction. Bokuto covers the entire of Kuroo’s thumb, moving his tongue against it roughly and sucking down on his. Kuroo’s eyes fall heavy over his eyes, and his other hand clutches Bokuto’s hip, and he knows. Kuroo comes then, and the warmth filling him triggers his own release. Coming untouched as he predicted. This has to be the fourth or fifth time he has come this night, he’s surprised there’s still sperm leaving his body, even if it is a clear liquid. Kuroo groans, and pulls away quickly. They both hiss at the loss of contact. When Kuroo falls into the bed beside Bokuto, it’s almost like he falls asleep instantly. And when Bokuto looks over at him, he’s slightly surprised. They’re a peek of light coming through the bedroom window, Bokuto feels a laugh bubble inside, as he sees the beginning of the sunset through the light. They fucked all night long, no wonder they’re so exhausted.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this filth.


End file.
